1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a connector, and more particularly to an audio plug connector.
2. The Related Art
A conventional audio plug connector is a standardized three-contact plug. The audio plug connector usually includes a sleeve, a ring, and a terminating tip. The audio plug connector is connected with a headset cable. Such headsets include a speaker for audio output and a microphone for audio input. The headset cable is typically terminated by the standardized three-contact audio plug connector, for example, the microphone wired to the tip, the speaker wired to the ring, and a headset ground wired to the sleeve of the audio plug connector. The audio plug connector is inserted into a complement audio jack connector which includes internal contacts to selectively contact the sleeve, ring, and tip of the audio plug connector to transmit audio signals.
However, sometimes the microphone function is not required for users, but the microphone is always electrically connected with the audio jack connector when the audio plug connector is electrically connected with the audio jack connector. In order to make the microphone inactive, the audio plug connector has to be pushed out of the audio jack connector, which also makes the speaker inactive. It is inconvenient for the users.